The Definitive Editions: British Invasion
Songs *'Wild Horses 'by The Rolling Stones. ''Sung by Holly Holliday. *'Viva Forever ''by The Spice Girls. ''Sung by Honey Berry. *Hungry Like the Wolf' ''by Duran Duran. ''Sung by Kevin Rhodes. *'Golden Skans ''by Klaxons. ''Sung by John Weiner. *Parachute ''by Cheryl Cole. ''Sung by Nicole Martin. *Soulmate ''by Natasha Bedingfield. ''Sung by Lucas Aguirre. *All You Need Is Love ''by The Beatles. ''Sung by New Directions. Glee: The Next Generation Episode #14: "British Invasion '''So here’s what you missed on Glee: The Next Generation: James and Jaxon made up after they were both unfaithful, as did Evan and Breezy. Jaxon gave James’ promise ring back to him, but then James’ parents found it. Now, James has been outed and Jaxon suspects James’ dad hit him. Jaxon went to Kurt for help, but James seems to being trying to hide the truth. India is a foreign exchange student from England. She used to be a total bitch, but now not so much. She is however, missing her home country. Meanwhile, Miles found out that John is a cutter, but when Miles tried to help, John told him to stay out of his life, possibly ending their friendship. Also, Azimio outed Lucas to the entire school, ending his friendship with his best friend Louis. And that’s what you missed on Glee! ____________________________________________________________ Kurt sat silently at Mr. Schue’s desk, looking at Jaxon, at a loss for words. {C “You can’t force James to tell the truth. When he’s ready to admit what’s going on, he will,” Kurt said. {C “His dad is hitting him!” Jaxon said, balling up his fists. {C “That’s a serious accusation, Jaxon. If you don’t have proof, you can’t just accuse him.” {C “Kurt, I know it in my heart. I know James better than almost anyone.” {C “Right now, all we can do is be there for him until he decides to come forward and say he’s being abused,” Kurt said. {C “What happens if that’s too late?” Jaxon asked. {C “We just have to do what we can for him right now. Jaxon, I know it sucks, but it’s all we can do at the moment. Please, just bear with me.” {C ____________________________________________________________ India sat gloomily in the corner of the choir room. {C “What’s wrong?” Holly asked. “It’s so gloomy in here.” {C “India’s feeling really homesick,” Hallie said. {C “Is that so?” Holly asked. {C “Yeah. I love America,” India said. “It’s great. But I miss England.” {C Holly smiled as she crossed her arms. “What I smell here, is a lesson. I’m making this week British Artists week. That way, India might feel a little more at home and you guys to experience the rich culture of British music.” {C Bella raised her hand. “How about you do a song for us, Miss Holiday?” {C “I thought you’d never ask,” Holly said with a smile. {C Jaxon looked over at James. “James, if something was wrong, would you tell me?” {C “Nothing’s wrong, Jaxon,” James answered. {C “Childhood living is easy to do,”''Holly sang. “The things you wanted I bought them for you. Graceless lady you know who I am. You know I can't let you slide through my hands. Wild horses, couldn't drag me away, Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away.”'' {C “Are you sure your dad isn’t hitting you?” Jaxon asked. {C “No, Jaxon. I’m just a klutz. I told you, I ran into something.” {C “I watched you suffer a dull aching pain,”''Holly continued. “''Now you decided to show me the same. No sweeping exits or off stage lines could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind. Wild horses, couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away.” {C “Well, James, you know that if anyone ever hurts you, all you had to do is tell me. I’ll take care of it. You don’t have to suffer through it.” {C “I know, Jaxon. But no one is hurting me.” {C “I know I've dreamed you a sin and a lie. I have my freedom but I don't have much time. Faith has been broken tears must be cried. Let's do some living after we die. Wild horses, couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses we'll ride them someday. Wild horses, couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses we'll ride them someday.” {C As much as Jaxon didn’t believe it, he swallowed his feelings and nodded. {C “Okay.” {C ____________________________________________________________ John walked slowly to his locker, clawing at his long sleeved shirt. Miles watched him for a moment before he decided to walk over to him. {C “It’s a little warm in here, don’t you think?” Miles asked, appearing at John’s side. “This school is nice and toasty. Might wanna ditch the long sleeves.” {C “What do you want?” John asked. {C “What, a friend can’t come up and talk to his friend anymore?” Miles asked, offended. {C “I know what you’re getting at. I’m not dumb, Miles. You want me to take off my shirt because you wanna make sure I didn’t cut myself. It was an accident. You don’t have to make it into a national incident.” {C Miles looked John in the eyes. “I’m not stupid. You wanna play around and cut yourself like some emo kid, that’s fine. But one day, you’ll cut one too many times or cut to deep and you know what kind of repercussions that will have on the people who love you and care about you?” {C “I don’t care!” John yelled, slamming his locker. {C Miles’s mouth dropped open as he watched John turn around and storm off. {C “You keep up the lie if you want, John,” Miles called after him. “But if you don’t get help, I’ll tell.” {C John kept walking, never looking back. {C ____________________________________________________________ Honey sat in the choir room, on a stool as she performed her song choice. Hallie and Breezy were on backing vocals, standing at microphones near the back. {C “Do you still remember?” Honey sang. “''How we used to be? Feeling together, believe in whatever, my love has said to me . Both of us were dreamers, young love in the sun . Felt like my savior, my spirit I gave ya. We'd only just begun. Hasta Manana, always be mine. Viva forever, I'll be waiting. Everlasting, like the sun Live forever, for the moment, ever searching for the one.”'' {C Miles looked over at John, who turned away. He sighed as Bella put her hand on his arm to comfort him. {C “Yes I still remember,”''Honey sang. “Every whispered word. The touch of your skin, giving life from within like a love song that I'd heard. Slipping through our fingers, {C ''like the sands of time. Promises made, every memory saved has reflections in my mind. Hasta Manana, always be mine. Viva forever, I'll be waiting. Everlasting, like the sun. Live forever, for the moment, ever searching for the one. Back where I belong now. Was it just a dream? Feelings unfold, they will never be sold and the secret's safe with me.” {C “He’ll come around,” Bella said as she squeezed Miles' hand. {C “It’s dangerous, what he’s doing,” Miles replied. {C “I know, but you can’t force him to get help or stop.” {C “Viva forever, I'll be waiting,”''Honey sang. “''Everlasting, like the sun Live forever, for the moment, ever searching for the one.” {C As Honey finished, Holly stood up and applauded. “Beautiful song, Honey. Great choice.” {C “I really appreciate what you guys are doing,” India said. “I feel right at home. I know I’ve been a bitch in the past. Thanks for being there for me.” {C “It’s what we do,” Hallie said. “We forgive and we love each other. That’s what we stand for.” {C “Anyone else want to come up here and perform their song?” Holly asked. {C Kevin raised his hand. Holly ushered him forward. {C “So I wanted to sing a song that I have always loved. It’s a fairly old song, but good music never goes out of style,” Kevin said. {C “Gotta love an oldie-but-goodie,” Holly said. {C “Evan and Miles, would you guys come up here and assist me on backing vocals?” Kevin asked. {C Evan and Miles stood up and walked over to the microphones. {C “Dark in the city night is a wire,”''Kevin sang, grabbing the microphone. “Steam in the subway the earth is a fire.”'' {C “Do do do do do do do do do do do do do, do do,”''Evan and Miles sang. {C ''“Woman you want me give me a sign,”''Kevin sang. ''“And catch me breathing even closer behind.” {C “Do do do do do do do do do do do do do, do do,”''Evan and Miles sang. {C ''“In touch with the ground, I'm on the hunt I'm after you,”''Kevin sang with Evan and Miles backing him. “I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found and I'm hungry like the wolf. Straddle the line, it's discord and rhyme. I'm on the hunt, I'm after you. Mouth is alive all, running inside and I'm hungry like the wolf.”'' {C “Stalked in the forest too close to hide,”''Kevin sang. “I'll be upon you by the moonlight side.”'' {C “Do do do do do do do do do do do do do, do do,”''Evan and Miles sang. {C ''“High blood drumming on your skin it's so tight,”''Kevin sang. “''You feel my heat I'm just a moment behind.” {C “Do do do do do do do do do do do do do, do do,”''Evan and Miles sang. {C ''“In touch with the ground, I'm on the hunt I'm after you,”''Kevin sang with Evan and Miles backing him. “I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found and I'm hungry like the wolf. Straddle the line, it's discord and rhyme. I'm on the hunt, I'm after you. Mouth is alive all, running inside and I'm hungry like the wolf.”'' {C “Hungry like the wolf,”''Kevin sang. “Hungry like the wolf. Hungry like the wolf'' “We're burning the ground, I break from the crowd,”''Kevin, Miles, and Evan sang. “I'm on the hunt I'm after you. I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found and I'm hungry like the wolf. I'm strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme. I howl and I whine, I'm after you. Mouth is alive, all running inside and I'm hungry like the wolf. We're burning the ground, I break from the crowd. I'm on the hunt I'm after you. I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found and I'm hungry like the wolf. I'm strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme. I howl and I whine, I'm after you. Mouth is alive, all running inside and I'm hungry like the wolf.”'' ____________________________________________________________ Bella sighed as she approached Jaxon. {C “We need to talk. Regionals is less than a week away and we’re not even prepared. We have no set-list, no choreography, nothing.” {C “Yeah, I noticed,” Jaxon agreed. {C “We really need to figure something out, Jaxon. Too much is on the line. We’re the captains. We have a responsibility.” {C “I know. It’s just a lot has been going on. I’ve been so caught up and now I have to manage to pull a miracle out of my ass for Regionals.” {C “Our asses,” Bella corrected. “Both of them are on the line.” {C “So what do you have in mind?” {C “Honey and Kevin for the duet. That’s my idea” {C Jaxon nodded. “What about Miles?” {C “Sure. What do you have in mind, Jaxon?” {C “We do a divas medley. Honey and Miles can do ‘Honey’ by Mariah Carey.” {C Bella smiled. “Tongue in cheek. I like that. It’s a deal. You work on the set-list. I trust you with my life. I’ll work on costuming. Get James and Brittany to pound out some choreography.” {C “Aye, aye, co-captain,” Jaxon said with a smile. {C ____________________________________________________________ John walked briskly across the football field. {C “Light touch my hands, in a dream of Golden Skans, from now on,”''John sang as he ran through his football drills. “''You can forget our future plans. Night touch my hands with the turning Golden Skans. From the night to the light, all plans are golden in your hands. Set sail from sense, bring all her young. Set sail from where we once begun. While we wait, while we wait. A hall of records, or numbers, or spaces still undone. Ruins, or relics, disciples and the young. A hall of records, or numbers, or spaces still undone. Ruins, or relics, disciples and the young.” {C John caught a football, spinning theatrically and racing toward the endzone. {C “Light touch my hands, in a dream of Golden Skans, from now on. You can forget our future plans. Night touch my hands with the turning Golden Skans. From the night to the light, all plans are golden in your hands. Oo-ooo-oo-ooh aa-ah. Oo-ooo-oo-ooh aa-ah. Oo-ooo-oo-ooh aa-ah. Oo-ooo-oo-ooh aa-ah.” {C John leapt into the aired and sailed into the endzone. He stood up and spiked the football in victory. “We sailed from sense, brought all our young. We sailed from where we once begun. {C While we wait, while we wait. A hall of records, or numbers, or spaces still undone. Ruins, or relics, disciples and the young. A hall of records, or numbers, or spaces still undone. Ruins, or relics, disciples and the young. Light touch my hands, in a dream of Golden Skans, from now on. You can forget our future plans. Night touch my hands with the turning Golden Skans. From the night to the light, all plans are golden in your hands.” {C Coach Beiste blew her whistle, signaling it was time to line back up. Jaxon, Miles, and Kevin fell in line, followed soon after by John. {C Coach Beiste paced back in forth in front of Jaxon, John, Miles, Kevin, and the rest of the team. {C “Boys, we made it to the tournament. We win this, McKinley will have another football title under its belt. Don’t let me down. Got it? This practice means everything.” {C Miles looked over at John. “John?” {C “What part of we’re not speaking don’t you understand?” John asked. {C “Guys,” Jaxon said. “As your team captain, I say cool it. Get over whatever the hell the problem is and focus on practice.” {C “Go ahead and tell him,” John said. “Tell him like you said you’d do. Go on and tell everyone, Miles.” {C “John, please,” Miles pleaded. “Coach Beiste can help you. Let us get you help.” {C “I don’t need any help!” John said, shoving Miles. {C Miles steadied himself before pushing John back. John countered with a right hook that struck Miles in the face. Miles threw a left hook to John’s face before Jaxon and Kevin could separate them. {C “Screw you, Miles!” John said as Kevin struggled to hold him back. {C Jaxon tried hard not to lose his grip on Miles, who was also fighting hard to break loose. {C “You need help, John! Look at you!” Miles shouted. {C “That’s enough,” Coach Beiste said, running over to the scene that was forming around John and Miles. “Both of you to Principal Figgins’ office! Now!” {C ____________________________________________________________ Nicole smiled to herself as she looked at the picture of Dillion that he had given her. She stood all alone in an empty choir room. She put her earphones in her ear and began to play a song on her iPod Touch. {C "I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand,”''Nicole sang as she looked at Dillon’s picture. "I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned. I won't tell anybody. Won't tell anybody. They want to push me down. They want to see you fall. Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around. I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favorite sound. Won't tell anybody. Won't tell anybody. They want to see us fall. They want to see us fall."'' Nicole sat Dillon’s picture down and began to dance around the room, romantically. “I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you. Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute. You're gonna catch me. You're gonna catch if I fall down, down, down. I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you. Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute. You're gonna catch me. You're gonna catch if I fall down, down, down. Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late night and you are your own worst enemy. You'll never win the fight. Just hold onto me, I'll hold onto you. It's you and me up against the world. It's you and me.” {C Nicole walked over to the microphone stand and grabbed it. She titled it forward as she sang into it. “I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you. Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute. You're gonna catch me. You're gonna catch if I fall down, down, down. I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you. Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute. You're gonna catch me. You're gonna catch if I fall down, down, down. I won't fall out of love. I won't fall out of, I won't fall out of love. I won't fall out of, I won't fall out of love. I won't fall out of, I won't fall out of love. I'll fall into you. I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you. Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute. You're gonna catch me. You're gonna catch if I fall down, down, down. I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you. Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute. You're gonna catch me. You're gonna catch if I fall down, down, down. {C ____________________________________________________________ Figgins wasn’t very happy as he sat at his desk, scowling at Miles and John. Coach Beiste stood beside Figgins, her arms crossed. There was silence. Finally, Miles decided to break it. {C “I know what happened was wrong,” Miles said. “But I was just trying to help John.” {C “I don’t need any help. I don’t have a problem,” John responded. {C “Someone please tell me what the hell is going on here!” Coach Beiste said. “I turn my back for ten seconds and I see my team captains pulling you two apart!” {C “Nothing is going on here,” John answered. {C “Do I look like I was born yesterday?” Coach Beiste asked. “You’ve been angry and withdrawn and from what I’ve heard, you threw the first punch!” {C John shook his head. {C “He’s cutting himself,” Miles said. “You can hate me if you want, John, but you need help.” {C “Is this true?” Figgins asked. {C John didn’t say anything. He just sat there. Coach Beiste walked over and pulled down John’s wristband to expose his cuts. {C “Oh my God, John!” Coach Beiste said in shock. “This is serious! Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?” {C Figgins sighed. “It upsets me greatly to know that this is happening, Mr. Weiner. I have no choice to suspend both of you for one week on the grounds of our zero tolerance fighting policy. However, John, as a stipulation of your suspension, you may not return to school unless you complete a rehabilitation program with Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester.” {C “That’s not fair!” John argued. {C “It is fair,” Coach Beiste argued. “This could kill you if we don’t nip it in the bud, John.” {C “And, I’m afraid that being suspended, you are not allowed to participate in Glee Club, meaning you both will miss Regionals,” Figgins added. {C “But if we’re suspended, New Directions will be a member short and get disqualified!” Miles protested. {C “I’m sorry but the two of you should have thought about that before you got into a fight. I cannot bend the rules for the two of you. A zero tolerance no fighting policy is just that, Mr. Larson. Zero tolerance.” {C “This is all your fault,” John said to Miles. “Do you know how much Glee Club means to me? I need it right now, Miles.” {C “I only wanted to help you,” Miles said. “What you were doing is dangerous. I didn’t mean for it to start a fight.” {C “I asked you to just butt out, Miles!” {C “A friend can’t just butt out when their friend is doing something that could kill them! Don’t you see? I did this because I was afraid of what might happen if you didn’t get help.” {C John stood up. “I’m going to go get my books and I’ll leave school grounds.” {C ____________________________________________________________ Miles walked over to Bella, who stood outside the office waiting for him. John left the office, practically pushing past them and effectively ignoring both of them. {C “John seems angry,” Bella said. {C “He is. I think I ruined our friendship. Why do I mess everything up?” Miles said as he took Bella’s hand. {C “You don’t. You did what you felt was best.” {C Miles frowned. “I feel like crap. Now I’m suspended and me and John can’t compete in Regionals.” {C Bella’s mouth dropped open. “That means that we have to face The Oratones and Vocal Adrenaline without you and John. That sucks because we gave the duet to you and Honey.” {C “You’ll have to replace me.” {C “You’re irreplaceable to me,” Bella said. {C Miles smiled as he kissed Bella’s forehead. “I love you.” {C “I love you, too. I guess I just have to give your part of the duet to Kevin.” {C “Yeah, Kevin will do good,” Miles said. {C “But he’s not you.” {C Miles hugged Bella tightly. “You’re a shining star, Bella. As long as you are there, New Directions is gonna win.” {C Bella smiled. “You’re amazing, Miles.” {C ____________________________________________________________ Lucas watched Miles and Bella as they kissed. It was so unfair. He was like one of only a few members of New Directions to be single at moment. He wanted love so much it hurt. He hung his head down as he slung his back pack over his shoulder. {C “Incompatible, it don't matter though,” Lucas sang. “'Cause someone's bound to hear my cry. Speak out if you do, you're not easy to find. Lucas began to walk down the hall, not looking up. {C “Is it possible Mr. Lovable is already in my life? Right in front of me or maybe you're in disguise. Who doesn't long for someone to hold? Who knows how to love you without being told. Somebody tell me why I'm on my own if there's a soulmate for everyone.” Lucas looked up as he saw his ex-best friend, Louis pass by. Louis didn’t even acknowledge him. Lucas fought back tears as he continued on his way. “Here we are again, circles never end. How do I find the perfect fit? There's enough for everyone but I'm still waiting in line. Who doesn't long for someone to hold? Who knows how to love you without being told. Somebody tell me why I'm on my own if there's a soulmate for everyone. If there's a soulmate for everyone. Most relationships seem so transitory. They're all good but not the permanent one. Who doesn't long for someone to hold? Who knows how to love you without being told. Somebody tell me why I'm on my own if there's a soulmate for everyone. If there's a soulmate for everyone. Who doesn't long for someone to hold? Who knows how to love you without being told. Somebody tell me why I'm on my own if there's a soulmate for everyone. If there's a soulmate for everyone. If there's a soulmate for everyone." “Lucas?” Bella called, running toward him. “Yes, Bella?” Lucas asked, turning around. “We’re headed to the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion to perform a song for India to help her with this whole being homesick thing. Care to join me?” Lucas smiled. “I’d be delighted.” Bella smiled as she threw her arm around Lucas and they walked toward the auditorium together. ____________________________________________________________ As New Directions piled into the auditorium, Hallie took India’s hand and led her up the steps of the stage and over to a chair. She sat India down in the chair as they all formed a circle around her. “We know it’s hard being from someplace different,” Nicole said. “I can completely relate to that. So, we chose this song to remind you that home is where the heart is.” “This is your home now,” Rose. “All you need is love,” Hallie said. Holly smiled as the music began to play. “Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love,” New Directions sang. “There's nothing you can do that can't be done,” Hallie sang. “Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.”{C “Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game,” Jaxon sang. “It's easy.” “There's nothing you can make that can't be made,” Lucas sang. “No one you can save that can't be saved.”{C “Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you,” Bella sang. “''In time, it's easy.”'' “All you need is love, all you need is love,” New Directions sang. “All you need is love, love, love is all you need. Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love. All you need is love, all you need is love. All you need is love, love, love is all you need.” “There's nothing you can know that isn't known,” Kevin sang. “Nothing you can see that isn't shown.”{C “Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be,” Rose sang. “It's easy.” “All you need is love, all you need is love,” New Directions sang. “All you need is love, love, love is all you need. All you need is love.” “All together now,”''James sang as he smiled at India. ''“All you need is love,”''India sang. ''“Everybody,” James sang. “All you need is love, love, love is all you need,” New Directions sang as they leaned down and gave India a group hug. “Regionals, here we come!” Jaxon said, throwing his fist in the air. “Just one problem,” Bella said. “We’re short a member. Both John and Miles got suspended. “What?” Hallie asked, surprised. “They got into a fight at football practice,” Kevin said. “Great. Now we’re going to lose,” Honey said. “Now, we’ve got this. We just need to recruit another member,” Bella said. “I think I have an idea,” James said. “I second that idea,” Evan replied. THE END Category:Definitive Editions Category:Season One Episodes